New World Order
"New World Order" is the 66th episode of Haven and the fourteenth episode of season 5. It is also the premiere of the second half of season five and first part of the two hour mid-season opener. Synopsis Dwight struggles to keep order when Duke's trouble wreaks havoc around town. Audrey and Charlotte must work together to battle a mysterious fog that is trapping everyone inside Haven. Summary Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Laura Mennell as Charlotte Cross * Christian (credited as WWE Superstar Christian) as McHugh * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Jayne Eastwood as Gloria Verrano * Victor Zinck Jr. as Alex Sena * Anthony Ulc as Joe Sena * Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Cast * Otis Daye as Brandt * Vikki Humphrey as Lisa * Kevin Gerrior as Man * Geoff Dunsworth as Patrolman/Frozen Cop * Dan MacDonald as Trucker * Leah Johnson as Nurse * Saundra Vernon as Uniform Cop * Glenn Lefchak as Stan The Cop * Kirsty Hinchcliffe as Rebecca Rafferty Quotes *'Gloria': You're looking for a narcotic. Teagues nod Something to tap into your subconscious. Dave: Honestly, we just need something to activate one of my visions. Gloria: confused for a bit but eventually figures out what they're saying. she walks over to the morgue and opens one of the doors. I've got just the thing. them a bottle that was hidden Dave: Tequila? Gloria: Yep its so strong, its illegal. Even in Mexico. the bottle on the table Well this will give you visions alright. Vince: And you keep it in there with the bodies? Gloria: I don't hear them complaining. *'Gloria': her shot Ahhh...I need a beer. Tequila makes me thirsty. Dave: Well that's it. I'm done. Gloria: another shot for her and him Hey c'mon we've come this far, drink up lightweight. *'Dave': wakes when his next vision reveals Joe in the woods while trying to escape from Croatoan Its taking someone. Hunting. I think I know the place. Vince: And we can still save them. Dave: Not me I can't I'm hammered. Gloria: takes the pouch out of the morgue door. Not for long. the pouch to Dave This will have you stone cold sober in no time. Dave: What do you have that for? Gloria: the pouch Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to. *'Nathan': The barrier's still up. Dave: Dying doesn't always end the trouble. And who knows. With all these new ones do. Vince: What if the killer from your vision knew that? Audrey and Nathan In Dave's vision, the killer was chasing this man, hunting him. What if he scared Joe into creating this barrier around the town then killed him? Audrey: So that no one can bring it down. Nathan: We're all trapped in Haven with a killer. *'Duke': I can't save this town, not the solution, I'm the problem and Haven will never be the same and I'm the one to blame for it. On the other hand, if I have left, none of this would be happening. So I'm gonna do what I should've done a long time ago. Audrey: Duke think of all the things you've done in Haven. Think of all that you've done for us. Duke: Yeah like what? Help me kill trouble people, sacrificing Jennifer to open that door, everything that I do in this town hurts someone. I'm not a hero I'm just a smuggler. Haven, the troubles, none of this was suppose to be my life. *'Audrey': So you need a new recruit chief? Nathan: Can I see your resume first? *'Nathan': If you're stuck here, maybe we can make it count for something. I know the barn wasn't a cure but I don't care. That was before you came here and now, like it or not, we're in this together. Charlotte: So what do you want from me? Nathan: Use your research, find another way, build something that cures everybody once and for all. Charlotte: I don't know how. Audrey: But it is possible? Charlotte: Maybe. Nathan: So when do we start? Notes * This the third episode to take place on the same day as "Chemistry" and "Chosen". * The mid-season premiere premiered after WWE Smackdown for the first time since Season 4. Both shows were originally going to air together on Thursdays last year, but due to the delay of Smackdown, the first few episodes of Haven Season 5 were moved to the 8/7c slot at the last minute. * Showcase premiered "New World Order" on September 6, 2015 at Fan Expo Canada a month prior to its broadcasting debut. * Shawn Piller makes an uncredited cameo in this episode. He can be seen inside the HPD. * According to Brian Millikin, "Shit Hits Fan" was the working title. * Adam Copeland and Victor Zinck Jr. each made a guest appearances on The Flash and Supergirl respectively. Both superhero shows are part of the Arrowverse franchise that airs on The CW. Links Title confirmed by tvline Category:Season 5